


Insecurities

by UnaestheticLoser



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Headmaster Naegi Makoto, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Post-Canon, Riptide by Vance Joy to be exact, is that right-?, one of the best songs i've ever heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaestheticLoser/pseuds/UnaestheticLoser
Summary: Lady, running down to the riptide..~"I'll make sure to be with you, we'll overcome this together." Makoto assures Kyoko with a soft smile as he gently runs his fingers over her knuckles, he leans close to her hand and kisses it. Admiring every scars that has been left as a reminder for Kyoko. He looks back up at Kyoko as he reaches over and cups one of her cheeks. Kyoko smiles softly and places a hand over his, leaning into his touch.Taken away to the dark side,"Do you promise?" Kyoko whispers audible enough for Makoto to hear, Makoto smiles, gently placing his forehead against hers.I wanna be your left hand man."I promise."---------------Overcoming insecurities is challenging alone, that's why I want to overcome it with you.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 18





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i have written a story this serious before jesus, looks like im seriously inspired by this song huh?
> 
> song: Riptide by Vance Joy
> 
> originally its fears but insecurities kinda fits better so thats what i did, whatever flows i guess yk? anyways, i hope youre having a nice day, night, afternoon. if you need someone to talk to, dm me on discord. my user is: unaesthetic#8946

"Kyoko? Are you there?" Makoto asks, peering through the door to see Kyoko sitting there, looking at her hands. Ever since that 'accident', those scars have been a reminder, and an insecurity. She looks up and turns toward Makoto, not realizing he was there.

"Oh hello, Headmaster." Kyoko greets, letting out a small smile. Makoto sighs softly as he smiles back and walks closer towards Kyoko, he takes his jacket off and wraps it around Kyoko.

"You don't need to call me Headmaster when we're alone, Kyoko." Makoto said as he sits down next to her, wrapping one of his hands around her waist. They both sit in silence, looking at the hands. "Still thinking about what happened back then..?"

"I saved her, with a price." Kyoko sighs as her mind repeats to those memories, that's one reason on why it's an insecurity. Makoto suddenly grasps her hand and traces the scars, although Kyoko doesn't know why, but it feels soothing. She smiles softly at the small physical touch and leans her head on Makoto's shoulder, he stops tracing the scars and looks at Kyoko.

"I'll make sure to be with you, we'll overcome this together." Makoto assures Kyoko with a soft smile, Kyoko removes her head from his shoulder as he gently runs his fingers over her knuckles. He leans close to her hand and kisses it, admiring every scars that was left as a reminder for Kyoko. He looks back up at Kyoko as he reaches over and cups one of her cheeks. Kyoko smiles softly and places a hand over his, leaning into his touch. She was never one for physical contact, but knowing Kyoko, she has hid many things about her before.

"Do you promise?" Kyoko whispers audible enough for Makoto to hear, Makoto smiles, gently placing his forehead against hers. Kyoko breathes slowly as their hands intertwines with each other,

"I promise." Makoto whispers, he gives her a small peck on the lips; though it lasted for a few seconds, to Kyoko and Makoto, it felt longer, but enjoyable. He pulls away with a small flush on his cheeks, even if they kissed multiple times, it still felt a bit awkward afterwards. Kyoko begins to take off the jacket but Makoto stops her with a small push against her hand. "Keep it on, it looks nice on you."

Kyoko flushes slightly at the compliment and nods, fitting her arms through the sleeves, however she keeps it unbuttoned. Makoto stands up and walks over to his desk, picking up the same gloves that Kyoko has always worn. "Do you want to wear your gloves?"

"Of course, I'm still a bit uncomfortable with the students finding out about my hands." Kyoko said as Makoto walks over and hands her the gloves. Kyoko gladly takes it and places it on, moving her fingers around to make it fit better. She looks at Makoto and stands up, giving him a quick peck, she walks to the door. "We wouldn't want to be late for the Entrance assembly, now do we? I'll be waiting for you, Headmaster."

Kyoko closes the door behind her, leaving Makoto behind to process what just happened. She takes a small breath and exhales as she walks towards the auditorium where the students are waiting for the assembly to start. She grabs the door handle and smiles, as soon she opens this door, the awaiting Ultimates will become official students at Hope's Peak Academy. _Here goes nothing._ Kyoko opens the door, to a whole new school year, to a whole new future, to a whole new class. Class 79.

**Author's Note:**

> ughh i can never write up to 1,000 words unless i make it boring :weary:
> 
> just kidding! i still love my writing no matter what, have you enjoyed this story because i enjoyed writing it


End file.
